The use of computing devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) has grown rapidly. Such devices provide many different functions to users through different types of interfaces, such as keypads and displays. Some computing devices utilize motion as an interface by detecting tilt of the device by a user. Some implementations of a motion interface involve tethering a computing device with fishing lines or carrying large magnetic tracking units that require large amounts of power.